Archaeologist
An archaeologist, or scholar, is a particular type of historian who ventures out into the field to find ancient ruins and study them first-hand. They are interested in the cultures of lost civilizations. Role and Duties Archaeologists work to uncover things lost beneath the earth over time, and are eager to make new discoveries about the past. Archaeologists serve a most invaluable role of piecing together the development of countries, people, and cultures. Archaeologists are not essential to a pirate crew; very few crews are known to have an archaeologist crewmate. However, they are far from useless since their knowledge and experience makes treasure hunting in ancient ruins easier. For example Robin discovered where the "Lost City of Gold" was in one day, something that took Enel a long time to accomplish. However, in the New World, archaeologists with the ability to read the Poneglyphs are considered highly valuable. With their ability, the Road Poneglyphs can be deciphered, thus enabling the crew(s) to find four certain islands, which in turn leads to the legendary island of Laugh Tale. As such there is a possibility of any archaeologist with this ability to be subjected to kidnapping attempts by the Yonko or other powerful pirates. Archaeologists Void Century Censorship The World Government does not mind archaeology taking place. However, should any archaeologist (or any person at all) research the Void Century or the Poneglyphs, they risk being sent to jail or killed, and if not captured, a very high bounty may be placed on their head. Ohara boasted the most famous archaeologists in the world, and their Tree of Knowledge held the history of countries from around the world. They were eventually destroyed when the World Government found out they were researching forbidden histories; all save Nico Robin, who had a bounty put on her head as a result of her escape from death, were killed. Most people in One Piece seem uninterested in the past and are unaware of the Void Century. Archaeologists are not completely scorned by people (unless they research the forbidden histories, then they are considered evil) around the world. However, due to the Ohara incident there appears to be few archaeologists left. Demons of Ohara The is a political term for a group of scholars and archaeologists, formerly known as the , who resided on the island of Ohara in West Blue. These scholars dedicated themselves to the study of the past, something the World Government was uneasy about but tolerated so long as no research was conducted on the Void Century and the Poneglyphs that held its secrets. They were called "demons" by the World Government for daring to study the forbidden history, which, by Government regulations, is capable of world destruction. Twenty-eight years ago, Nico Olvia and thirty-two other scholars set out on a journey to study the Poneglyphs and learn more about the Void Century. However, after six years, the expedition is discovered by the Marines and all but Olvia are killed. Knowing that the World Government would link the expedition back to Ohara, Olvia returned to try and warn the scholars but was ultimately too late. History After discovering Nico Olvia and numerous other Ohara scholars on their six year journey to research the Poneglyphs, the World Government concluded that it was too risky to allow the archaeologists of Ohara as a whole remain and a Buster Call was initiated. In order to preserve their reputation the World Government spread the lie that the archaeologists of Ohara were attempting to revive the ancient weapons of mass destruction: Pluton, Poseidon and Uranus, earning the archaeologists the nickname the "Demons of Ohara" and the resentment of the world. This term has led to a hard life for Nico Robin, the only known survivor of the archaeologists of Ohara, who for that simple reason is hated and feared by nearly all who meet her. Her nickname, the "Demon Child", even stems from her association with the archaeologists. Trivia * Although he's not an Archaeologist, Marshall D. Teach appears to have an interest in the subject, as Archaeology has been stated to be one of his hobbies and the most likely career Teach would follow if he lived in the real world. External Links *Article about real-life archaeology References Site Navigation fr:Archéologue pl:Archeolog Category:Occupations Category:History Category:Archaeologists